Catalytic steam-hydrocarbon reforming is the major method employed by industry for producing carbon monoxide or synthesis gas mixtures, e.g., carbon monoxide and hydrogen. In this process gaseous hydrocarbons, such as methane and ethane, or hydrocarbons which may be vaporized at moderate temperatures, such as propane, butane, and other normally liquid hydrocarbons up to and including heptane and octane are reacted under pressure with steam over a nickel catalyst at 650.degree.-1000.degree.C. to produce carbon oxides and hydrogen. The primary reaction products are then processed further in various ways, depending on the final use and on the purity required.
In this conventional reforming process, the reformer product or effluent contains hydrogen and carbon monoxide at a ratio of H.sub.2 to CO of at least 2:1 and as high as 5:1 to 7:1. The lower ratios have been obtained by the addition of carbon dioxide to the reformer feed. However, for many uses the amount of hydrogen produced by the reforming process is still in excess of that ultimately needed, thus must be vented or burned as fuel.